


Destiny Holds You to Me

by lalablue0



Series: 413am [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Baby Jason Todd, First Day of School, Gen, Overprotective Bruce Wayne, Plot Twists, Protective Bruce Wayne, Smol Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalablue0/pseuds/lalablue0
Summary: Jason Todd was born on August 16th at 4:13am. He died August 16th at 4:12am. He was reborn at 4:13am.Destiny was not consulted in this matter.
Series: 413am [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017310
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	Destiny Holds You to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd - all mistakes my own. 
> 
> Baby talk and Toddler speak written phonically. Jason drops his R's. 
> 
> This was part of my original outline. I marked it with a question mark because I wasn't sure how far down the rabbit hole I was going to go. But now that I have things more mapped out, I had to go this direction. 
> 
> I would really appreciate your feedback. Positive or negative.

**

“Dada.”

Bruce snapped awake at the call coming through the baby monitor. Bruce rolled over and faced the clock;  **4:13am** . 

Jason whined and Bruce groaned. He had been sleeping through the night recently, rarely waking before dawn. He threw the covers off his body and shivered at the winter cold that permeated the house. The baby monitor crackled and Jason whined again. 

“Dada,” he cried.

“I’m coming, Jaylad,” Bruce called out as he slipped on his slippers. 

“Mmmmammma,” Jason murmured through tears.

Bruce paused at the door. He was sure he heard someone shush Jason. His mind raced with possibilities and he felt panic surge through him. He threw open the door and crossed the hall. He flicked on the overhead light and squinted at the brightness. Jason rubbed his eyes and broke into an earnest cry. Bruce could feel his heart pound as his eyes searched the room for an intruder. He was met with an empty room. Jason’s cries drowned out any other sound. He crossed the room and opened the closet and found it empty. He checked the bathroom and also found it empty. 

“I have you Jason,” Damian stated as he lifted the one year old out of his crib. 

“Did you see anyone in the hall?” Bruce asked, trying to keep the anxiousness out of his voice. 

“What? No,” Damian responded. He held Jason closer to him and bounced him in an effort to calm him. He must have sensed Bruce’s panic as he began to methodically scan the room. 

“I must be sleep deprived. I swear I heard something.”

“Dada,” Jason whined meekly. He looked to Bruce and held out his arms. Bruce crossed the room and took him from Damian.

He kissed the side of his head and said, “I got you, Jaylad. What woke you up, huh?”

“One of his molars is coming in,” Fiona said from the doorway. She looked confused as to why they were up. She offered a frozen teething ring to Bruce. 

“I’m sorry Fiona. I hadn’t realized you had gotten up with him,” Bruce took the teething ring and Jason made grabby hands for it. 

“I got up to use the loo and heard him fussing. I’m sorry he woke you,” Fiona rubbed Jason’s back as he laid his head on Bruce’s shoulder. 

“M-m-m-m-m-mam-m-ma,” Jason stuttered out a word that sounded very much like ‘Mama’. All eyes landed on Jason as he continued gnawing on the teething ring. 

Fiona’s eyes widened and she blushed. “Oh, my goodness.”

Bruce chuckled and stroked Jason’s head. “That’s nanny, honey. Not Mama.”

“I am so sorry Master Bruce, I will do all I can to make sure that doesn’t happen again.”

“It’s alright, Fiona. He’s still a baby. I’ll bring him to my room for the rest of the night, if that’s okay?”

“Very well, sir. Good night.”

Bruce took Jason across the hall to his room. Settling him in the middle of the bed, Bruce built a pillow wall on the far side and placed cushions on the floor. He curled up on the bed beside Jason and watched him as he gnawed the teething ring. Jason baby blather covered an array of sounds. But he didn’t come close to saying ‘Mama’ again that night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**

  
  


Bruce was unsure what Alfred could have found in this woman’s CV that would make her a contender for nanny for Jason. 

Delia Curtis was unexpected. She was younger; Bruce suspected maybe mid-twenties. She had multiple visible tattoos and blue hair. She wore jeans and a Wonder Woman t-shirt.

“It says here that you only nanny-ed for one family for only two months. They didn’t exactly have the most glowing reference for you,” Bruce started, the apprehension evident in his tone.

“That’s probably because they were fined twenty-five thousand dollars and have been blacklisted from every referral service thanks to me.”

Bruce felt his eyebrows hike up his forehead. He gestured for her to continue. 

“They didn’t want a nanny. They wanted a slave. I reported them.”

“Good for you. But still not a lot of experience.”

“True. Well I babysat throughout high school and college. I have a BA in early childhood development. I would have gone for my masters but I decided I didn’t want to teach. I turned to personal childcare. My first job, the parents think that I am going to be a maid and a cook and a chauffeur and a bodyguard as well as taking care of three kids. I was expected to never take time off. Ever. I attempted to renegotiate my contract to reflect that added duties and they refused to pay me accordingly. I reported them to the Labour Board. So my experience may be limited, but I assure you that I am good at what I do. I love kids and they love me.”

Bruce could appreciate her circumstances. Perhaps this was why Alfred put her as a finalist.

“You are aware of what happened to the previous nanny?” Bruce asked.

“I am.”

“I’m not sure that you appreciate the potential for danger that is inherent with this position.”

“Children are dangerous creatures.”

“That’s not what I -.”

“Mr. Wayne. The world is a dangerous place. I do appreciate that someone of your high profile would attract and even court danger. Should circumstances arise, I would protect your little one to the best of my ability.” 

“Court danger?”

Delia smiled. “Mr. Wayne. Forgive me. I don’t mean to imply that you would actively seek out dangerous situations that could possibly endanger you or your children.”

Bruce sat back and studied the young woman before him. He narrowed his eyes and huffed out through his nose.

“When I was fifteen, I snuck out of the house and went to the cineplex downtown. I was young and stupid and out too late. Some jerks thought they could,” she paused and let out a shuddering breath, “I never did get a chance to thank him. Robin,” Delia smiled, “he saved me.”

Delia stood and walked over to the wall where he had many family photos displayed. She pulled a frame off the wall and returned to the seat opposite his desk. “I recognized him that night,” she said as she handed over the photo she pulled from the wall. It was a photo of him and Jason during his first gala. Jason was still new in the manor and hadn’t fully understood yet that Bruce would keep feeding him. He found his jacket pockets were stuffed with cookies and napkin wrapped quiche. 

“You never said anything. Told anyone?” Bruce questioned.

Delia scoffed. “Who would believe me?”

Bruce now understood why she was Alfred’s first choice. She already knew a part of the Wayne family secret. He wondered if she knew that the little boy that would be her charge was once her saviour. 

“You have a driver’s license?”

“Yes.”

“Can you make mac and cheese?”

“Boxed.”

“Do you at least have some basic self defense skills?”

“Don’t need ‘em.”

Bruce cocked his head to the side. 

“He didn’t tell you?”

“Who? Tell me what?”

“Your butler.”

Delia sat across from him wide eyed. Bruce cocked his head as she lifted her right hand. His stapler rose from his desk and suddenly surged toward Delia. It did not hit her. It bounced off an unseen force field and fell to the floor. 

Bruce’s eyes narrowed and he stood abruptly. “Get out,” he pointed toward the door.

Delia shrunk back in her seat. She struggled to find words but instead shut her mouth into a thin tight line. She quickly gathered her coat and rushed to the door. 

Bruce could feel his blood pressure rising. How could Alfred have even considered a Meta for a nanny? Alfred said that Jason had already met her when he interrupted their first interview. Had Jason seen her power, is that why he liked her?

He fumed for a moment; trying the breathing technique Dr. Green had recommended. Bruce sighed heavily. He could see what Alfred saw. A protective bubble that could keep Jason safe in the case of danger. Some form of telekinesis that could provide a suitable offense to help the retreat from danger. 

Bruce scrubbed a hand down his face and scratched his chin. He was tired of second guessing himself. Or maybe he was tired of making rash decisions and then when all the possible scenarios play out in his brain, he’s come to different outcomes. He doesn’t remember when he last made a decision that he hasn’t regretted or flip flopped on in the past few weeks. 

He had catered to Jason’s every whim. He let him stay up late and eat junk food. He let him go for much too long without taking a bath or changing out of a dirty outfit because he didn’t want to make him do anything he didn’t want to do. It was tiring having a free range five year old. 

He exhaled and opened his eyes again. 

  
  
  
  
  


**

  
  


“Dickiebird!” was all the warning Dick had before Jason launched himself from the middle of the staircase. All four of his limbs wrapped around Dick and he hung on tightly. 

“Hey, LittleWing.”

“Ya here,” Jason’s voice was murmured as his face was tucked into Dick’s winter coat. 

“Yeah, little man. I’m here,” Dick kissed the top of Jason’s head and placed him on the floor. 

Jason walked over to Koriand’r and placed his hand in hers. The smile he flashed her was devastating. Kori cooed at Jason and picked him up. She smiled widely as she kissed all over his face.

Jason giggled and soaked up the attention he was showered with. For a brief moment anyway. 

“Ko’i,” Jason started, “Not in fwont of Dickie.”

Dick and Kori laughed and Kori put Jason back on the floor. His hand remained firm within hers. 

“Come on, Ko’i. We’re watchin’ The Pwincess Bw-bw-bwride,” Jason stuttered. He had become cognizant that he was dropping his R’s when Steph had made a joke about him sounding like Barbara Walters at dinner one evening. 

Dick’s eyes widened and he cocked an eyebrow. 

Kori smiled too, “The Princess Bride. That is so funny.”

Dick knelt down to Jason’s level. “That is funny, actually. Do you know what a ring bearer is, Jay?”

Jason cocked his head and looked a bit puzzled. “You mean like Frodo?”

Dick quickly swallowed a chuckle and adjusted his position in front of Jason. “I mean, a ring bearer - in a wedding?”

Jason looked intently at Dick. Then up to Koriand’r. His eyes widened and a smile split his face. Jason took his free hand and grasped Dick’s hand. “It’s about time,” Jason said firmly. 

Jason threw his arms around Dick and Dick stood up taking Jason with him. “It is time,” Dick laughed. 

“Would you grant us the honour of carrying our rings during our ceremony?” Kori asked Jason.

Jason turned in Dick’s grip and nodded. “If Daddy says I can.”

Bruce, who had been watching from the top of the stairs, supplied, “Of course you can, Jaylad.”

Jason beamed and raised his fists in triumph. Just as suddenly Jason grew serious, “Wait. I hafta wea’ a monkey suit?” He sighed dramatically and shook his head causing everyone to laugh. 

“Yup. You’ll look great,” Dick said and then tickled Jason’s belly. 

Bruce came down the stairs and greeted Dick and Kori with hugs. He took Jason and placed him on his shoulders. They headed down the hall toward the home theatre room. 

Bruce sat down in his recliner and pulled Jason from his shoulders and settled him on his lap. Damian passed a bowl of popcorn and Tim pressed play on the remote. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**

  
  
  


Jason quickly adjusted his tie in the reflection that stared back at him. He stopped himself from running his hand through his hair. He’d never used so much product before. He knew first impressions were important. Today was the most important day of his life so far. His first day of school. 

The hallways seemed so different compared to his first time around. They seemed longer and wider than he remembered. The purposefulness of his steps began to slow as he approached his classroom. He had waited for this day for so long. Would he like his classes? Would they like him? He hitched his backpack further on his shoulder and readjusted his grip on his bag lunch. 

He paused at the edge of the doorway. So many other kids were already in there. Their voices were high and shrill and happy. Jason breathed deep and willed himself to enter the room. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Jason ran down the hallway and burst through the doors. He paused long enough to spot Alfred among the adults waiting to pick up their perceptive charges. 

“Granpa! Grandpa!” Jason called out as he ran at speed toward the man. 

“Master Jason, my lad. How was your first day of school?” Alfred asked as he lifted the boy effortlessly from the ground and began carrying him back to the car.

“Granpa, I had so much fun,” Jason said with the emphasis on the ‘so much’ part of the statement. “The library is bigger than I ‘member.”

Alfred nodded. “Maybe you’re just smaller.”

“I had tata tots for lunch,” Jason said excitedly. 

Alfred paused, “What happened to the lunch I packed for you?” 

Jason smiled, “ I ated that too.”

“Oh my, you must have been rather hungry today.”

“We ran around the track like a million times. I was fambished.”

Alfred tried not to laugh at the boy’s mispronunciation. “Well, I guess that’s okay.”

Alfred set Jason on the ground outside of the Maybach and loaded up his backpack. “Wait? Where did you get the money for tots?”

Jason reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small stack of one dollar bills. “Chwistmas was good this yea'.”

“Oh my good gracious. Did you bring all your money to school?”

“No, Grandpa. This is the change fwom a twenty,” Jason gave him a toothy grin as Alfred buckled him in. 

Alfred took the money from Jason and folded it back up and tucked into his backpack. “Well I shall endeavour to make sure you have enough for lunch tomorrow. You should not bring your money to school, Master Jason.” 

“‘Kay.”

Jason sat back and waved out the window. 

“Did you make some new friends today?”

“I was wavin’ to Mista Kane. My teacha.”

Alfred stood and looked around but didn’t see anyone beyond the throngs of parents and nannies and butlers picking up their charges. 

“Well maybe Miss Delia will meet him when she picks you up tomorrow,” Alfred said.

“Can we have tata tots tonight?”

“No, Master Jason. You had them for lunch.”

“Can I have a chili dog?”

“No. Tonight, we are having Cornish hens over mushroom risotto and asparagus.”

“Blech!” Alfred saw Jason’s face twist in disgust.

“I am making you fish sticks with mac and cheese on the side.”

“Yay! Fish sticks! Yum,” Jason beamed at Alfred from the rearview. 

***

  
  


Jason woke with a start. He frantically checked his limbs over and realized it was just a dream. The same old dream. He hadn’t had it in a while. The Joker’s laugh still echoed around his brain. He scrubbed at the back of his head and tried to shake away the dream. 

He looked around his room. He shut one eye in order for the time to come into focus on the clock face.  **4:13am** . The room was illuminated by the low full moon outside. The curtains fluttered from the draft leaking through the window. 

He remembered the drafts of the manor. How some nights it could get so cold even the old radiators were almost no match for the chill. Those were the nights Bruce would light a fire. He could snuggle up beside him while they roasted -. Nope. He must stop doing that. That was before. Before before. 

He remembered the first winter he came back, before he made his presence known as Red Hood. Batman and the whole Batfam were all off planet at the same time and Alfred had taken an honest to goodness vacation. Jason had crashed at the manor for almost a week. He mapped out all the secret passages he could find and created a few more. It was easy. Whomever designed the manor seemed to want secret passages. There was a metre wide space in between the walls, just wide enough for an adult to pass through.

He took the opportunity to add a few new spaces and a few ways to get from the first to the second floor. Including a way into what used to be his room next door to Bruce. If you had moved the built-in chest in the closet, you could drop down to the wall space between the pantry and laundry room on the first floor. The exit through a false wall in the pantry was never acknowledged by anyone. 

He closed his eyes and could see the layout of the demon spawn’s closet. No. Not demon spawn. Damian. Dami. Demon spawn was  _ his _ name for his brother. Ahki. 

Where was he? Oh yeah, the layout. He’s not in that room anymore. Damian took it over when he came to the manor. Dick is rarely at the manor anymore. Coming only for Sunday dinners and only staying overnight on holidays. Same for Tim. And Cass. And Steph. Damian was going to go to university on the west coast in the fall. All his siblings were growing up and moving out. Moving on. And Jason is - five years old and having experienced fresh trauma at the hands of The Joker, having nightmares and memories that don’t belong to him. Not really. He reached out and touched the baby soft skin of his chest. He remembered the scar. The scar from his autopsy. Bruce needed to know if he died because of the Joker or by his hand. He wondered if he had stayed dead from that pulmonary embolis if Bruce would have had him autopsied again? 

His thoughts were turning maudlin. Dreaming about the Joker did that to him. He laid back down and lifted his head to flip the pillow over. He punched the pillow a few times before finally settling. Tomorrow was a new day. Still two more hours till his alarm went off and he had another day to look forward to at school. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


_Delia's POV_

It’s been a month since she started and she’s still not sure what they actually need her for. Bruce, Alfred, and/or Damian were always nearby. At home, she didn’t have to cook or clean so her afternoons were mostly free. She dropped Jason off at school at 10:45 and picked him up at 2pm. She helped him with his homework after school. He was extremely intelligent; solving math problems that seemed like they should be too hard for someone his age. 

She ate dinner with the family including Sunday dinner which was apparently a big deal in the manor. Alfred cooked every meal, so that was one expense she didn’t have to worry about. She had been given her own room with a huge closet and private bath. Another expense she didn’t have to worry about either. Bruce had insisted on her driving the SUV instead of her beat up Prius. He gave her a credit card to use for fuel and to spend on ‘whatever’. His word. She only used it once when she bought Jason a journal to write in. She felt he was spending so much time in his own head; chronicling some of his thoughts might be helpful. 

Once Bruce gets home from the office, Jason forgets she exists and is attached to Bruce’s side. She doesn’t get asked to ‘deal’ with him and she found this family dynamic refreshing. When Jason helps Alfred make dinner, he doesn’t ask her to keep him away or complain that he’ll mess up the recipe. She loves watching them together. They are familiar souls, she reasoned. Jason made himself comfortable somehow in Damian’s lap every evening before his bedtime. A half hour of SpongeBob followed by a half hour of Jeopardy. Both of Bruce’s children were scary smart. 

Her time was in the morning. She got Jason ready every morning. His school uniform was a polo shirt with the Gotham Academy crest emblazoned on the chest and khakis. She may have to use the credit card again soon to buy Jason some new shoes. His feet were growing so quickly. 

They ate their breakfast together and alone. Bruce having left for work and Alfred having brought Damian to school. They talk about their plans for the day. Go over his homework one last time. By the time it’s ready to go to school, Alfred will have returned to and made lunch for Jason. 

Every other Tuesday after school he has a standing appointment with a psychologist. She waits patiently in the waiting room and only once could she hear him crying. She had to control her instincts to bust down the door and cocoon him in her force field. 

Delia liked her new job. It was the easiest job she had ever had. Her charge was very self sufficient. She didn’t know a lot of five year olds but she knew that most five year olds didn’t write in cursive or quote Shakespeare or talk so much about death. Not death in general, but talked about death like they were a person. Delia assumed that the family was always a little weird. She figured it was likely due to their nocturnal activities. They hadn’t gone out too often since she’d been there. She had many questions, but she didn’t want to upset Bruce anymore than she had during their interview. She assumed that the change of heart came from his realizing that she had usefulness. 

The biggest perk was probably having met Jason’s teacher. Thomas Kane was such an admirable man. It started with a simple conversation about the odd little child that they cared for. It did not take long before their conversations turned personal and soon they were dating. Though, she kept this from Mr. Wayne. After all her priority was Jason. Which is what attracted her to Thomas. He was passionate about teaching and had taken special interest in Jason because of his immense intelligence. 

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Dr. Lovegood met them at the door. She led them to her office. 

“Thanks for seeing us on such short notice.”

“No trouble Mr. Wayne. To say we were disappointed when you wished to delay Jason’s enrollment is an understatement. However given the circumstances, we understood. We are thrilled to have him start.”

The headmistress of Gotham Academy, Catheine Lovegood, gestured for Bruce and Jason to sit in the well upholstered leather chairs across from her desk. 

Jason had been in a state of wide eyed wonder since they stepped out of Bruce’s Maybach. He eagerly pointed out the building where Damian was currently attending classes. He pointed to the building where the little kids like him would attend class. 

“I ‘member detention in this building,” Jason acknowledged of the administrative building. 

“You were a passionate child. You are a passionate child,” Bruce recalled of Jason’s propensity to get into skirmishes. You can take the boy out of Crime Alley and all that. 

“We have some paperwork for you to fill out while we administer the  Schwartzman and Heinliken placement test with Jason in the next room.”

Bruce paused, “Placement test?”

“Yes, Mr Wayne. We usually administer the test during the first week of school, but Jason was not available then.”

“Yes, I understand that. But calling it a placement test would indicate to me that you have different levels of classes? For kindergarteners?”

“Mr. Wayne. I know that the idea of your child taking a test to determine which class to place him in is scary, but I assure you - this test is in his best interest.”

“It’s ‘kay, daddy. I can do it,” Jason offered to help ease Bruce’s apprehension. 

“I know you can, chum,” Bruce smiled and patted down the hair that was sticking up like a little rascal. 

Dr. Lovegood escorted Jason in the next room. Bruce watched as she left Jason in the room and closed the door. He knew that Jason was safe. But still he felt apprehension. Every single time Jason was out of his sight, he felt a twinge of something deep in his chest. Jason had been through so much in his young life. Both lives. The idea of him beginning school just sat wrong with him. He barely survived Jason’s first death. The trauma of Joker’s kidnapping was still too fresh for him. But Jason. Jason has chosen to move forward. To soldier on, as it were. 

Bruce busied himself with the required paperwork. He came to a page in the pile that asked a question about what type of education they (as the parent or guardian) wanted for their child. It listed suggested responses like preparation for university or to learn skills relevant for taking over a family business. Bruce mulled over this question longer than he would like to admit. He wanted Jason to go to university and blaze his own trail. He wanted him to learn everything he was denied his first time around. He wanted Jason to be the man he is meant to be. He wanted Jason to learn the life skills to thrive and survive in this ever changing world. He wanted Jason to be morally strong and ethically bound to truth and justice. He wanted Jason to be happy and healthy. 

He one line to sum up what he expected Jason to get out of his education. He settled for a simplified response; ‘I want Jason to learn whatever interests him.’ 

As he finished the paperwork, he noticed the door opened to where Jason had taken his test. He stood in the doorway chatting happily with someone just out of view. Dr Lovegood joined him and took a laptop from the proctor and brought Jason back over to Bruce. 

Jason sat slumped in the chair, swinging his legs back and forth while the headmistress reviewed the results of Jason’s testing. 

After a few moments of silence, she cleared her throat, “Well Mr. Wayne, I must say that we are very glad that you have chosen Gotham Academy for young Jason’s education. We will do all that we can to nurture his gifts and help him excel.”

Bruce looked over to Jason. Jason looked completely bored as he stared at the ceiling. He wondered if he could ask how well Jason did. 

“So you have determined his placement?” Bruce asked instead. 

“Yes, Mr. Wayne. We will be placing Jason with our advanced placement class taught by Mister Thomas Kane. Your son's results are rather extraordinary. We look forward to seeing all he can do.”

Bruce looked back over at Jason. He saw Jason smile subtly and knew that inside his brain he was flexing. He knew he was smart. He knew that many memories of his previous life rattled around his brain. He knew that with age Jason seemed to be getting better at recalling and properly associating the memory to his current circumstances. 

That wasn’t to say that Jason would be dumb without those memories. No. Bruce had no doubts that Jason would still be ahead of the class even if he didn’t have an extra life’s worth of memories. His boy was always intelligent. 

‘We resume the term on the fifth. We ask that on the first day, he arrives fifteen minutes early. I will have my secretary provide you with two uniforms. We recommend stopping at supply distribution to order more. Children can go through uniforms very quickly.”

Bruce gathered himself and Jason and prepared to depart. Jason held Bruce’s hand as he skipped beside him toward the supply room. 

“What kind of questions were on the test you took today?” 

Jason replied, “Mista Kane asked me about everything. Histo’y, math and science. He even asked what my favo’ite Jane Austen novel is.” 

Bruce paused and looked down at Jason. “How does Mr. Kane know you’ve read Jane Austen?

Jason shrugged. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


There are things that exist that are incompatible with human life. The ocean for example. The water is too salty to be potable. There are predators that wouldn’t think twice about taking a bite out of you. The tide will roll over you and drag you under and deprive you of oxygen. 

The human body is capable of Herculean strength in times of calamity. A mother can lift a vehicle to free a trapped child. A man can carry two full grown men over his shoulders away from a dangerous firefight. A child can move a heavy piece of furniture in order to get a cookie from the cookie jar. 

The human brain is a mystery to scientists. A child with a seizure disorder has a hemisphere of their brain removed and that child grows up without deficits. A single blow to the head can cause aphasia, amnesia, or a brain bleed in one person, while someone else just develops a headache. 

Jason knows the limitations on the human condition. He has seen when the human body is pushed to the edge. He, himself, has fallen over the edge into oblivion. He remembered Death. Jason can even recall the first time they met. He was too young to communicate with them, but he recalled their comfort. Every time he died, he came back. The time in between life and death is incalculable. When he died in the Joker’s blast and then woke in his grave, Jason had felt like only a few minutes had passed. 

Same when he died on his birthday. It felt like a matter of moments before he woke up again. Time passes differently in the void. The world can continue moving forward or pause still. His time in Death’s realm was always short to him. 

He remembered waking up. The first inhale of breath invaded his lungs and made him cough. He was cold and it was dark. 

**4:13am**

He was scared. Alone and in shock. Everything felt different. Jason had died again. He was sent back again. Everything was different. 

He felt a wet chill against his skin and realized he had sweat through his Red Hood gear. He sat up on his elbows and found himself on the floor. He began discarding clothing as he walked toward the bathroom with the intention of taking a scalding hot shower. By the time he entered the bathroom in his safehouse he was naked. 

He reached to run the shower when he caught sight of his reflection. Everything was different. 

Jason was still Jason. But he didn’t have his scars. Or the Lazarus green tint to his eyes. The white forlock that he had come to reconcile as part of his image was almost as dark as the rest of his hair. Maybe he was just looking at it too hard. Maybe he hit his head too hard when he passed out on the floor. Maybe his fever spiked and he is hallucinating. 

“ _ Start over you shall _ ,” he remembered Death saying quite clearly. 

Is this what they meant? He was alive and he looked as fresh as the day he was born. Jason looked down. Yup. Fresh as the day he was born. 

He felt he could stare at his reflection for hours. The unblemished skin was something of a novelty to him. The scar he got from falling down stairs when he was a toddler. Gone. The scar from the Y incision from his autopsy. Gone. The aborted J scar on his face. Gone. The scar on his throat from a Baterang. Gone. 

His lungs felt clear as he took a deep breath. So no more pneumonia. He still felt sticky from the sweat drenched clothing. He climbed into the shower and cleansed his renewed body. He brushed his teeth to rid his mouth of the sour milk taste. 

Everything was different. 

Everything changed. 

He went about his life but something seemed off. 

He died. 

He came back. 

A week later he felt something change but he couldn’t quite pinpoint it. 

Everything changed.

Everything was different. 

Jason was born at  **4:13am** . He died at 4:12am. He was reborn at  **4:13am** . According to the Gotham Gazette, The Daily Planet and Gotham Times, Bruce Wayne was the proud father of a bouncing baby boy, named Jason Todd Wayne. 

What the actual F&*K?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
